Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear unit, which outputs a sound signal, and a portable sound device, which transmits and receives a sound signal to and from a terminal via wired or wireless communication and transmits a control signal to control the terminal in response to a signal input via a user input unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
A sound device refers to a device that receives a sound signal from a terminal and transmits sound information, collected via a microphone, to the terminal. Although a wired-type portable sound device in which a jack thereof is fitted to an earphone port of a terminal to receive a sound signal has conventionally been used, demand for wireless-communication-type portable sound devices has recently increased in terms of mobility and use convenience.
Portable sound devices designed in consideration of portability have been developed to allow a user to carry the device on the body, such as a headphone-type device fitted around the head in a band shape or an earphone-type device hanging on or inserted into the ear.
In particular, recently, use of a portable sound device having a neck-band shape that the user can hang around the neck has increased.
Such a portable sound device having a neck-band shape includes an ear unit, which is directly worn on the user's ear. The ear unit may be seated and stored in a neck-band housing of the portable sound device having a neck-band shape when it is not in use.
For this reason, the ear unit may need to have a small size and a light weight.
In addition, since users have become more interested in sound quality, there is demand for adjusting or improving the sound quality of the ear unit.